


Alec and Madzie

by MagnussLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnussLightwood/pseuds/MagnussLightwood
Summary: Madzie gets found. She meets Magnus and sees someone that she's met before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd . I'm stuck at home sick and this badly written fic is what i came up with while on medicine. There are many mistakes and i'm too lazy to find and fix it.

A group of Shadowhunters finally found Madzie after she escaped from Valentine. Although, she didn’t make it easy on any of them. They got her to the institute but with injuries. 

Madzie was hiding in the corner, behind a desk in the control room. She wouldn’t let anyone come near her. Jace, Izzy, and Clary tried their hardest to get her to come out so they could check if she had any injuries. 

After an hour of no such luck, they finally decided to call Magnus.

“You should have called me an hour ago,” Magnus stated, walking into the room, ignoring the three and slowly made his way over to the frightened little girl.

“Hello, sweet pea,” Magnus smiled, crouching down to Madzie’s level. “I’m here to help you darling.”

“Who are you?” Madzie asked.

Magnus introduced himself. “I’m Magnus Bane and I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” With that Magnus showed Madzie his cat eyes and smiled at her.

Madzie inched out a little from behind the desk and asked, “Are you going to send me back to that man?”

Magnus shook his head, “No, my dear. You’ll never go back to him ever.”

“You promise?” Madzie asked.

“I promise. Will you come out? Let me see if you’re hurt anywhere?” Magnus replied.

Madzie shook her head, drawing her knees up to hug against her chest. 

“I promise that no one will hurt you,” Magnus said, reaching a hand for Madzie to grab. “I promise, my dear.”

Madzie grabbed Magnus’ hand and he helped her up. She hid behind Magnus but still clutched his hand tightly as he moved toward Izzy, Jace and Clary. 

“I’m going to take her to my loft,” Magnus told the group who nodded.

Jace was about to reply when Madzie suddenly let go of Magnus’ hand and bolted.

They turned and watched as Madzie threw herself to an unsuspecting Alec.

Alec let out a yelp and dropped the papers that he was holding when something crashed into him. He looked down and saw a familiar face looking up at him. He smiled and bent down to pick up Madzie.

“I’m so glad to see you!” Alec greeted as he hugged Madzie. 

The group watched as Madzie hugged Alec with a big smile on her face. They slowly made their way over to the pair.

“I take it you know the little one,” Magnus smiled.

Alec turned to the group, smile still on his face. “Yeah, she saved my life the last time I saw her.”

Madzie lift her head off of Alec’s shoulder. “Look what I can do,” she said as she took the scarf off of her neck.

A strong wind whipped through the room causing paper to fly much to the annoyance from the Shadowhunters who were doing paperwork.

Alec smiled. “That’s awesome, Madzie! Your gills are still cool as ever!”

Madzie grinned, before putting her head back on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”

Alec rubbed her back. “Go to sleep, sweetie. I’ll keep you safe.”

Madzie yawned and closed her eyes, hugging Alec tightly.

Alec forgot about the others as he hummed and rubbed Madzie’s back as she instantly fell asleep.

It took no longer than 5 minutes to get Madzie to fall asleep and when Alec turned back to the group, they were all watching him with different expressions.

“What?” Alec asked, softly.

“Nothing, darling.” Magnus answered, walking up to Alec. “You’re really good with her.”

Alec didn’t answer, he just smiled.

“Magnus was just about to take her to his loft to look her over. You should go with him,” Jace said.

“Yeah, big brother, we’ll cover for you,” Izzy added. 

“You sure?” Alec asked.  
“We’re sure.” Jace replied. He patted Alec’s back before leaving to finish his work,

“Is that okay?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Of course, darling. You never have to ask,” Magnus answered.

Alec told his goodbye’s to Clary and Izzy after making sure that they call him if they need help.

Alec adjusted his hold on Madzie to hold her securely to his chest as he and Magnus made their way outside.

After they got outside, Magnus opened a portal. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and smiled. Magnus returned the smile as he lead Alec and Magnus through.  
\---------------------------------------

Back in the institute. 

Clary and Izzy found Jace in Alec’s office.

“So, are we making any bets to how long Alec will take to adopt Madzie?”

Jace laughed. “I give it by the end of the week.”

The girls laughed and instantly started talking about how cool it would be when Alec did adopt Madzie.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add the story line with Izzy in here because I really don't agree with it. You'd think she would know. So izzy is all good here.
> 
> anyways.. i hope you liked it. If not I'm sorry.
> 
> and i'm sorry about all the 'smile//smiled' in this fic. i realized it's a lot.


End file.
